


First Date Nerves.

by Accio_Finn_Nelson7



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_Finn_Nelson7/pseuds/Accio_Finn_Nelson7
Summary: After a drunken peptalk from his friend and a couple more snake bite and blacks; Finn finally works up the courage to ask Rae on a date. A date which consists a night on the couch with gory videos rented from the local blockbuster...Baring in mind Finn faints at the sight of a papercut.





	

He had finally worked up the courage to ask Rae out. Sure, it had been over the phone after one too many and a little drunken pep talk from Chop; but he had done it. He had, trying his hardest not to slur, told her to dress casual; for the date would take place at ‘Chez Nelson.’

He knew it wasn’t the most lavish of first dates; but he knew Rae wasn’t into flash - she was more a 'Few cans of fosters and a couple of videos’ Kinda gal. And although at some point in the future he would be showering her with such luxuries, tonight would have to do. As soon as she had said yes when he had called last Saturday, he hung up - not without saying goodbye first - and headed straight to the local Blockbuster to rent the latest zombie flick.

Although Finn wasn’t the biggest horror fan, they were Rae’s favourite; plus horror’s were a great excuse to cuddle - when thing’s got too scary Finn would nestle Rae into his side, letting his hand possibly wonder… And… Well, you get the rest. 

A trickle of sweat dampened the back of his hand as it moved across his forehead; a mixture of quick movement and nerves as he finished the final touches to his living room the culprit to his sudden perspiration outbreak. He took a step back and admired his handiwork, a sprinkle of fairylights and a dusting of the shelves; the place was just as pretty as any restaurant in town. A waft of his pit made him raise his arm; taking a big sniff before he scrunched up his nose in a swift grimace. Maybe a shower would be wise? No, there was no time. A t-shirt change and a quick spritz of CK-One would have to do.

He bolted upstairs, the sudden sprint not helping his little sweat problem, and headed for his room; marching straight for the drawers that stood proudly to the left of the room. He threw back the top drawer and had a quick scout. A miniature mountain of darkly coloured fabrics began to build upon the floor behind him.  He was torn between the black t-shirt or the other black t-shirt.

He chose the black t-shirt.

He moved towards the mirror; giving himself a little scope and once over. It’d have to do. As he began to sort his hygiene; the hauntingly, chirpy sound of the bell echoed throughout the house signalling it was time.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Here it comes!” Rae let out a disgusted groan, followed by a dark chuckle, 

“Did you see that, Finn?!”

“Mmhm,” Finn could just about manage, unable to focus on anything but the unsettled feeling that swam in his stomach. The vomit suffocating his insides, imitating the way a furious ocean would crash against jagged rocks - her jumping and nudging him on the most gory parts wasn’t the biggest of help.

The date had been going so bloody well up until now. He had even laughed with Rae at some scenes, but a mixture of all day first date nerves and on-screen blood created the concoction that threatened to spill from his mouth. Beads of sweat began to glisten and he could feel his back grow damp; his t-shirt a thin barrier that helped stop him from sticking to the couch. 

If he could just close his eyes for one sec-

“Finn, are you ok?" 

He peeled each eye open slowly, and just as his mouth opened; his hand clamped it back shut - a invisible pull yanked him off of the couch and pushed him into the arms of the downstairs toilet. 

He gave the door a hefty slam, not bothering to lock it, before hugging the toilet as he keeled over. Chunks of coloured spew was unleashed below him, the squelches and splashes against the porcelain bowl made him vomit even more.

When he was making more noise than actually vomiting did he force himself to sit upon the floor. He’d be lying if he said the noise of her knocking on the door didn’t surprise him - for he was certain she had gone home,

"Come in,” He croaked, not caring about how he looked; for if they were to eventually end up together then she would be seeing this often on night’s out as Finn didn’t know his limits. Although that was wishful thinking, her still being there had to a good thing… Surely? 

The door slowly peeled open, glossy strands of Raven and a concerning pair of doe-eyes were reveled; but her innocent stare transcended into one of amusement, 

“And I thought I had a weak stomach,”

Although a dribble of vomit currently slithered down his chin, Finn was still quick and a little smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, 

“Give over,”

“So, wanna tell me why the fuck you picked a horror when even _I_ know ya can’t stand 'em?”

Her secret knowledge of his likes and dislikes threw him a little, for he never would’ve been so bold to choose the goriest if he knew. He couldn’t even handle the movie Scream at the best of times, and that was considered fluff to Rae,

“I wanted to impress ya,” He gave a nonchalant movement of the shoulders, but Rae caught the sheepish tones. Even Finn Nelson couldn’t play that one off. Her cheeks grew warm but she caught herself before she could let out an “Aw” Instead, she rolled her eyes and told him jokingly, 

“Well, next time am picking the film,”

“Ahh,” He said with a raise of his untamed brows, “So, my charms worked then,”

“It’s only gonna be a pity date cause ya spewed,” She teased playfully.  
A little flirtatious giggle was shared, causing Finn to dip his head - his unkempt fringe hiding his burning cheeks. His head tilted up as she quipped,

“Right, am gonna go watch the ending cause unlike you am not a pussy,”

He let out a sarcastic laugh before then letting out a groan at the movement. Once seeing him clutch his stomach slightly; she left the wounded soldier be. 

As soon as the click was heard, a shit-eating grin spilled across his face;shattering the apples of his cheeks,

“Still got it, Nelson,” He muttered before the giddy feeling waltzed with his insides, causing him to keel over once more.


End file.
